Ce n'était que leur première fois
by Madwine
Summary: Ils avaient attendu, trop attendu. Ils étaient fiancés et ne l'avaient toujours pas célébré . *OS de la série "Ce n'est..."*


**Première fois que je fais du M (pure) les amis! J'espère que vous apprécierez. ;)**

**Un énorme merci à ma béta IlianaKate qui a corrigé mes mille et une fautes! Mille pardons ma chère. **

* * *

**Ce n'était que leur première fois**

Ils avaient attendu, **trop **attendu. Ils étaient fiancés et ne l'avaient toujours pas «célébré». Ils s'étaient embrassés passionnément à l'aéroport, mais ils devaient se retenir devant Alexis et Martha. Après avoir rangé les restant le de la pizza, Martha avaient décidé de raconter à Kate tous les moments cocasses qu'il y avait eu dans l'avion pendant le vol de retour. Puis Alexis versa quelques larmes quand un silence s'installa, se souvenant de la raison de leur voyage. Il était encore un peu trop tôt pour elle pour parler de Los Angeles sans lui rappeler la mort de Meredith. Peu à peu, l'ambiance gaie du départ s'estompa, et la fatigue chez les Castle se fit ressentir. Il était temps de dormir.

Ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Ils avaient dormis dans la chambre de Rick, ensemble, mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Non seulement, il fallait que Rick se réhabitue à l'heure de New York, mais Kate se sentait un petit peu fatiguée. Après tout, ils s'étaient couchés à 1:00 du matin. Le lendemain, tout le monde était réveillé avant eux. Les deux tourtereaux entendaient les casseroles et les assiettes dans la cuisine, brisant toute ambiance «électrisante» entre eux. Plus encore, ils ne voulaient surtout pas se faire entendre.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Rick était revenu et toujours rien. Ils s'embrassaient, se perdaient dans le regard de l'autre, se réfugiaient dans les bras de l'autre, mais rien. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé le moment approprié. Kate travaillait sur une enquête épuisante et Rick écrivait parce qu'il fallait qu'il termine dix chapitres pour la fin du mois. La tension était palpable dans l'air. Chaque baiser, chaque toucher leurs donnait des frissons.

Mais ce soir, ils étaient enfin libres. Les garçons avaient arrêté le meurtrier, le dossier avait été rédigé, Kate avait obtenu un congé forcé en raison de son excellent travail, et Rick avait écrit ses dix chapitres.

Ils avaient décidé de souper chez Kate. En fait, c'est elle qui avait invité Rick pour éviter qu'il y ait une quelconque distraction. Ils allaient manger du Chinois que Castle allait apporter, siroter un verre de vin et «ils allaient voir ensuite». C'est ce qu'ils avaient convenu, les yeux plein de malice. Elle avait tellement rêvé de lui. Chaque matin depuis son retour commençait par une bonne douche froide et chaque journée se terminait par un désir intenable de Rick. Elle se mordit la lèvre à cette pensée, et regarda sa montre. Plus que dix minutes avant que son amant arrive.

Elle repensa à tous ces soirs où elle s'endormait, insatisfaite. Ses pensées commençaient toujours par Rick qui l'embrassait, ses lèvres tendres qui avaient pour effet de l'exciter encore plus, puis ses lèvres descendaient ensuite doucement, s'attardant à son cou pour sucer délicatement son tendon sensible. Ensuie, ses baisers se dirigeaient un peu plus vers le sud, redessinant la courbe de chacun de ses seins. Il fallait toujours qu'elle passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant pour qu'il arrête de la faire languir, et que sa bouche soit où elle la voulait. Alors qu'il prenait son sein dans sa bouche son autre main pren-

Trois coups se firent distinctement entendre, coupant court à sa rêverie. Tentant de contrôler le feu qui faisait rage au bas de son ventre, Kate alla ouvrir la porte à son partenaire.

«Hey! J'ai apporté la bouteille de vin que je voulais absolument te faire goût...er», dit-il en souriant alors que la phrase mourrait sur ses lèvres.

Kate le fixa durant de longues secondes, le dévorant des yeux. Vêtu d'une chemise bleue légèrement entrouverte et de jeans noirs, avec une petite barbe naissante marquant son visage viril, et portant son habituel parfum d'Yves Saint-Laurent, Richard Castle était à croquer.

«Kate?», demanda-t-il, tenant toujours sa bouteille à côté de sa tête pour la lui montrer.

«Merci, c'est très gentil Castle», finit-elle par dire d'une voix _suave_, lui prenant la bouteille des mains et le faisant entrer.

Alors que Rick déposait les plats sur la table, Kate ouvrit son congélateur, laissant l'air froid lui faire reprendre quelque peu le contrôle d'elle-même.

«Alors j'ai pris du riz au poulet, des rouleaux avec leur sauce aux prunes, du- Kate qu'est-ce que tu fais?», lui demanda-t-il en se retournant, stoppant son inventaire culinaire.

«Ah, euh. Rien. J'étais distraite, c'est tout», répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

«Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas te reposer avec cette enquête qui-», s'enquit-il dans un froncement de sourcils perplexe.

«Certaine. Cela fait trop longtemps que l'on reporte ça», le coupa-t-elle en se rapprochant doucement de lui.

«Reporter quoi?», bafouilla-t-il en la voyant s'approcher de lui comme un lion affamé.

«Rien, rien», répliqua-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Kate se perdit dans leur baiser, faisant danser ses lèvres sur celle de son compagnon sur un doux rythme. Très vite, elle lui demanda l'accès à sa bouche, ce qu'il lui accorda sans se faire prier. Ses mains se portèrent à son cou et à son torse, l'approchant d'elle pour approfondir le baiser. En voulant toujours plus, elle se colla davantage à lui, le faisant s'appuyer sur la table derrière lui.

«Kate», dit-il haletant.

Elle ignora son appel, désirant encore plus de contact. Ses mains descendirent doucement sur son torse et elle se délecta de sentir ses muscles se contracter sous ses doigts.

«Kate», répéta-t-il en saisissant ses poignets.

Leur baiser interrompu sortit Kate de sa transe. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'interrogeant implicitement de la raison de ce soudain arrêt de ce qui pourrait être le commencement d'une nuit extraordinaire.

«On devrait manger avant toute chose», murmura-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

«Très bien, mais je choisirai le dessert», répliqua-t-elle en arquant un sourcil provocateur.

* * *

Après avoir rangé les restants et nettoyée la table, ils s'installèrent sur le sofa, coupe de vin à la main. Kate mit une petite musique d'ambiance et alla s'asseoir près de Rick.

Tout au long de la soirée, elle n'avait pas cessez de l'aguicher. Elle avait commencé par effleurer ses doigts en lui passant les plats, puis elle avait délibérément posée sa main sur sa cuisse. Il fallut un bon moment à Rick avant qu'il commence lui aussi à lui répondre. Il avait essuyé avec son pouce la sauce aux prunes sur le coin de la bouche de Kate, lui avait demander, le souffle chaud dans son cou, si elle pouvait lui passer la boite vide du riz et avait posé sa main sur son derrière lorsqu'elle avait quasiment reculé sur lui.

Le feu au bas du ventre de Kate avait repris de plus belle. C'était à peine si elle ne se lançait pas de nouveau sur lui.

Non, elle voulait se délecter au maximum de ce moment. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit précipité. Elle devait garder le contrôle. Elle voulait l'attiser encore un peu.

Ils discutèrent encore, rirent ensemble, dégustèrent le vin de Rick. Les yeux pétillants, ils ne cessaient de se dévorer du regard. Soudain, la chanson _Ayo Technology_ de Milow débuta. Kate tenta de retenir un sourire. Elle allait sortir le grand jeu.

«J'aime bien cette chanson. Elle a un petit côté exotique, un petit côté...hum, je ne sais pas trop comment le qualifier», dit Kate de sa voix riche.

«Sensuel?», offrit Rick.

Kate sourit, le désir transparaissant à travers ses yeux.

«Je me suis toujours imaginée faire quelque chose sur cette chanson. C'est assez fou», continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

«C'est-à-dire...?», demanda Rick, curieux.

«En fait, je crois que je vais te le montrer», annonça-t-elle en prenant son verre pour le poser avec le sien loin sur la table basse.

Puis en quelques secondes, elle se retrouva sur lui, ses jambes entourant ses cuisses. Elle commença à danser sur lui, se laissant emporter par la musique. Les yeux de Rick se firent ronds et sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle fit glisser l'autre sur le torse de son écrivain. Après quelques secondes, Rick recouvrit ses esprits et la tira vers lui pour l'emporter dans un baiser fougueux. Kate entreprit de défaire les premiers boutons de la chemise de Rick alors que les mains de celui-ci se promenaient sur les cuisses et le postérieur de sa muse.

Lorsque Kate réussit à lui déboutonner quatre boutons, les mains de Rick remontèrent lentement, ses doigts se glissant doucement sous son t-shirt. Leur baiser se fit de plus en plus frénétique, les mains de Kate touchant la moindre surface qu'elle venait de découvrir. Rick commença à déposer des baisers dans le cou de sa muse alors que celle-ci effectuait des petits coups de hanche au rythme de la musique.

Ils gémirent en coeur, et bientôt, les vêtements furent de trop. Rick enleva le haut de Kate alors que celle-ci déboutonnait les derniers boutons de la chemise de celui-ci. Les mains de Rick partirent à la découverte de la nouvelle surface de peau que Kate lui offrait, ses baisers s'approchant dangereusement de sa poitrine. Elle gémit de plus belle lorsqu'il suça à son endroit sensible, juste au-dessus de son sein gauche. Ses doigts se perdirent dans les cheveux de son écrivain au moment même où ses paupières se fermèrent sous la force de son désir pour lui.

Rick lui retira son soutien-gorge rapidement, voulant toujours plus goûter sa peau. Les mouvements de hanches de Kate se firent encore plus rapides lorsqu'il prit son sein dans sa bouche, sa barbe naissante faisant naître une sensation encore plus extraordinaire chez Kate. Il gémit à ce geste, créant une légère vibration sur la poitrine de sa muse, ce qui l'excita davantage. Plus Kate bougeait, plus elle pouvait le sentir à travers son pantalon. Son érection était flagrante et elle ne pouvait pas cacher que cela attisait son propre désir. Sa bouche laissa soudainement son sein pour goûter à l'autre et sa main vint remplacer sa bouche sur le sein délaissé. Elle l'entendit marmonner l'excuse ridicule «qu'il ne fallait pas faire de jaloux», mais ne fit pas de commentaires, trop excitée par la nouvelle vague de désir qu'il faisait monter en elle.

N'en pouvant plus, elle se leva du sofa, entraînant Rick avec elle. Elle les guidèrent vers sa chambre à coucher, embrassant Rick tout au long du chemin. Plusieurs morceaux partirent en cours de route, de telle sorte qu'il ne leur restait que leurs sous-vêtements lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Kate. Ne brisant jamais leurs baisers, elle fit reculer son amant jusqu'au pied du lit. Tout en caressant son torse nu, ses larges épaules, ses joues légèrement rugueuses, elle le fit basculer sur le lit, et le rejoignit dès que son dos toucha le matelas. Au-dessus de lui, elle continua d'effectuer ses mouvements de hanches alors qu'elle suçait son cou. Elle aimait être sur lui, le dominer. Elle pouvait lui infliger toutes les douces tortures qui lui passaient par la tête, et lui avait une vue parfaite de son corps.

Les mains douées de son écrivain, qui se promenaient sur ses fesses de sa muse, s'amusèrent à la toucher à travers sa culotte. Elle s'arqua sur lui, voulant savourer au maximum les vagues d'électricité qui l'assaillait à ce simple toucher.

Puis, Rick les fit basculer, inversant les positions. Au-dessus d'elle, il en profita pour lui retirer le dernier vêtement qui la recouvrait. Il la fit grogner en l'aguichant de ses doigts, refusant de la toucher là où elle le voulait. Il rit un peu à cette réaction, mais sa voix grave ne fit que l'exciter davantage.

«Tellement mouillée», dit-il d'une voix rauque lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent son entrée.

«Je te veux, maintenant», répliqua-t-elle, légèrement haletante.

Il sourit diaboliquement et colla sa bouche à son oreille.

«Oh, je ne sais pas si vous l'êtes assez pour moi Détective», murmura-t-il d'une voix envoûtante.

Il continua sa douce torture en l'embrassant sur la bouche, puis descendit progressivement vers le sud. La respiration de Kate se fit de plus en plus saccadée alors qu'elle laissait échapper un gémissement. Bien qu'elle aimait dominer, elle adorait les hommes qui savaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Le fait que Castle dirige au lit l'enflammait encore plus. Lorsqu'il l'embrassa à **cet **endroit, elle s'arqua vers lui et laissa échapper un petit cri. Il joua lentement avec son bouton, l'aspirant de temps à autre, puis il la goûta. Sous ses caresses et le jeu diabolique de sa langue, Kate sentait le désir atteindre son paroxysme en elle.

«Castle», haleta-telle.

Il ignora son appel, continuant à donner des coups de langues.

«Castle», réessaya-t-elle.

Aucune réaction de sa part. Elle, par contre, s'arqua encore plus à la rencontre de sa bouche. Elle était très sensible à cet endroit et le fait qu'ils aient attendu si longtemps avait rendu cet endroit plus réceptif à toutes caresses.

«Rick», dit-elle d'une voix aigüe.

Il leva la tête cette fois-ci, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

«Rick, maintenant», reprit-elle. «Je vais venir si tu-»

Elle n'eut pas la chance de finir sa phrase qu'elle vit son amant lui sourire, puis reprendre sa torture en soutenant toujours son regard. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit de nouveau. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, Rick inséra un doigt en elle. Elle arrêta de respirer durant quelques secondes alors qu'elle sentait ses murs envelopper le nouveau venu. Il commença à pomper légèrement en elle, puis ajouta un second doigt.

«Tellement serrée», souffla-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait envie de lui répondre que c'était de sa faute, qu'il l'avait trop fait attendre. Elle ne réussit toutefois pas à articuler une seule de ses pensées, tellement il était doué avec ses doigts qui roulaient en elle.

Gémissant à chaque mouvement, Kate serra les points sur les couvertures pour tenter de se contenir. Ce ne fut qu'une question de quelques secondes à peine avant que Kate atteigne l'orgasme. Le nom de son écrivain retentit dans la pièce, comme un soulagement et comme une menace. Elle allait se venger de l'avoir torturée comme cela. Elle l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Rapidement, elle changea leur position et effectua les mêmes tortures qu'il lui a infligées. Elle laissa sa langue tracer le contour de la tête de mini-Rick tout en laissant ses doigts jouer avec sa base. Le regard carnassier, elle le prit lentement dans sa bouche en observant sa réaction. Il ferma les yeux et ses mains se refermèrent pour former un poing. Lorsqu'elle instaura un rythme, il serra les couvertures dans ses mains et tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas bouger. Elle sentit tout de même ses hanches se soulever de temps à autres lorsqu'il était incapable de se retenir. Alors qu'elle allait envelopper ses doigts autour de lui et que sa langue aguichait son extrémité, il la remonta vers lui et reprit le contrôle.

Il grogna et entreprit de faire un suçon dans le cou de sa muse. Alors que Kate subissait sous les assauts de Rick, les doigts agiles de celui-ci se glissèrent entre eux pour toucher son intimité. Après s'être assuré qu'elle était toujours prête pour lui, il s'aligna avec elle. Elle fouilla dans sa table de nuit rapidement, trouva la boîte de condoms, en installa un sur mini-Rick, puis, ils s'unirent doucement.

Rick lui laissa le temps de s'ajuster à lui, puis instaura un rythme lent. Kate enroula alors ses jambes autour de sa taille, faisant pression sur son postérieur pour l'inciter à accélérer le tempo. À chaque coup de hanche, Rick touchait à son fameux point, la faisant gémir à tous les coups. Ses cris et la sensation d'être en elle ne laissèrent pas son partenaire indifférent. Lui aussi se rapprochait du moment.

«Viens avec moi Kate», murmura-t-il.

Au moment même qu'il lui soufflait ces mots, ses doigts se portèrent à son bouton et jouèrent avec, faisant tourner la tête de Kate. Elle était très près du moment. Elle pouvait sentir ses murs intérieurs se contracter autour de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait atteint le paradis, une seconde fois. Deux ou trois coups de hanche après, Rick la suivit.

Alors qu'il se relevait légèrement sur ses coudes pour se coucher près d'elle, elle le retint, le serrant dans ses bras, voulant garder la sensation de lui en elle.

Ils recouvrèrent pleinement leurs esprits après quelques temps, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre. Lentement, Rick se retira de Kate, s'assurant que le condom restait bien en place. Il fit un noeud et le jeta dans la poubelle de sa chambre.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

«Wow», laissa échapper Rick.

«Wow», répéta Kate, en souriant.

Ils se sourirent, sachant très bien ce que voulait dire l'autre. Coller l'un à l'autre, ils s'endormirent, épuisés par la puissance de leurs orgasmes. Avant de partir dans le pays des brumes, Kate ne put s'empêcher de penser que Rick allait certainement se réveiller avec elle draper sur son dos, en train de lui faire des suçons. Elle allait avoir besoin d'un deuxième _round _pour qu'elle satisfasse pleinement son envie de lui, ou du moins qu'elle tente de satisfaire ce désir_. _Elle voulait essayer de nouvelles positions, découvrir ses points sensibles.

Rêvant de tout ce qu'elle allait lui faire subir, elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient tout le temps nécessaire pour connaître les moindres courbes de l'autre : ce n'était que leur première fois.

**Alors...?**


End file.
